Dealing with Parenthood
by Marvel Mpreg
Summary: During a heat teenage Steve shares with his boyfriend, Tony, Steve ends up pregnant. Now they must deal with growing up and parenthood as well as their own families. Warnings of mpreg, (omega, alpha, beta world), and a really bad summary as well as changing ratings


They sat in the car arguing. The driver's voice got louder while the passenger's got softer. Finally the driver aggressively got out of the car and slammed the door almost hard enough to break a window. He began to yell at no body, venting out his frustration. Inside the car the other person began to cry uncontrollably clutching his stomach, crying harder with every scream that came out of his boyfriend's mouth. Outside the other went silent before becoming much louder than before and began to kick at the ground which led to dust filling the air. He stopped shouting again and finally begun to think. If Steve didn't want him than he knew of places where he could find someone who did. He knew of 3 parties he gave up just to be with Steve. He could easily find someone to help him forget about his ex-boyfriend. That's what he'll do: take Steve home, go to one of the parties, get drunk, and find someone new. He walked back to the car and got in. As he started the car Steve began to sob out, "I can't do this" over and over as he rocked back and forth.

"What can't you do?" Tony asked with the irritation clear in his voice.

"I can't lie to you," Steve choked out.

"What the hell does that freaking mean?!"

"I thought I could but I can't."

"Steve, what are you fucking talking about?!"

Steve looked over at him with longing and sadness, "I lied when I said I didn't love you because I didn't want to screw your life up." Tony pulled the car over and looked at Steve full of hope.

"What do you mean? How could you screw up my life" Tony asked rubbing Steve's knee. Steve avoided looking Tony in the eyes when he finally told him the truth.

"I'm pregnant Tony." As soon as Tony heard those words his body went on auto-pilot. He started up the car and put his foot on the gas paddle. He began to drive fast and recklessly, endangering both of them. Negative thoughts of fatherhood and him went through his head causing him to drive faster because the sooner he dropped him off the sooner he could put distance between him and this "problem." Soon they were at Steve's apartment but not soon enough. When Steve got out Tony took off without even a look in Steve's direction.

"I guess I know his choice in this," Steve signed in a dejected voice and went inside. Tony slowed down after he was 3 blocks from Steve's house. At first his mind told him to go to the party so he started to drive to it than changed course with the intent of leaving this town. He drove to the state land and got past the welcome sign before turning back and heading home. He pulled up to a big iron gate and punched in the code into the security system on the side. The gates moved and he headed for the garage and parked his car. He walked into the mansion and turned on the lights because he was the only one home. His parents left him there so they could go have a good time in France while his dad showed off his new invention. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer than walked upstairs to his room. He got undressed and drank half the bottle before getting into his bed and closed his eyes. It took him a couple of minutes to fall asleep. He soon began to dream he took over the family business and made better inventions than his father ever did. He was better than his old man in every way, they all forgot about Howard and finally saw Tony. As a crowd of loving fans circled around him to give praise, he saw Steve walking away from him. Tony struggled to get away from the crowd and go after Steve. He shouted at Steve in hopes he'll stop. Finally he got free and ran the fastest he could to catch up with Steve. He grabbed Steve's arm and Steve turned to face him. He was wearing clothes that actually fit him and looked the healthiest Tony has ever seen him. Tony was about to say something when Steve beat him to it, "You gave it up."

Tony tensed at the unemotional tone of voice, "What do you mean?"

Steve pulled his arm away and began to walk away again. Tony tried to catch up with him but was to slow. He followed him into a building that looked like a hospital and stopped outside the room he was sure Steve went into. His heart beat sped up and pulse raced as sweat began to form on his hands. He grabbed the knob and turned it slowly walking into the dark room, a beeping sound could be heard. Tony opened the curtain that hid the room and quickly wished he didn't. Steve was lying in a bed bleeding to death as doctors tried to save him. The beeping sound came from a heart monitor as it slowed and finally stopped. The hum of the flat line made Tony's blood run cold. One doctor looked at Steve and said "There's nothing else we could do."

Tears began to form in Tony's eyes as all the nurses and doctors left the room. The last nurse stopped in front of him and handed him a bundle in a white blanket. He held it in his arms and took a look at the baby. It was so soft and innocent that all Tony wanted to do was shield it from the world and never let it know the bad things about the world. He looked over to where Steve had just died but only found a clean and empty bed, he looked back down at his child but fear took him when he saw that they weren't breathing. He cried out for a nurse but help never came.

Tony woke violently and, without caring to get dressed, ran to the garage where he started his car and headed for Steve's house. He wasn't going to lose the only thing he truly loved because of because of a stupid fear. He made it there in record time and got out of the car. Looking up at Steve's room Tony sighed in annoyance when he saw that Steve left his window open again. Tony climbed up to the window and went into the room. He shut the window loudly which woke Steve up. Steve took in Tony in the middle of his room with nothing but boxers on.

"Tony…what are you doing?"

"What did I tell you about keeping this window open at night, you could get sick!" Tony growled at him. Steve looked at him with shock.

"Sor-sorry" Steve stuttered out weakly. Tony quickly lost any anger and brought Steve into a bone crushing hug, "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out like that, just be careful…if not for your sake than for our child's."

Steve looked up at Tony in hope, "Does that mean you want to be a part of this." Steve pointed to his stomach and Tony nodded. Steve pulled Tony into a passionate, breathtaking, adoring kiss. Tony break the kiss after a couple minutes

"Come on, let's get you to be," he pushed Steve down onto the bed softly, "You need all the sleep you can get." Steve moved over to one side of the bed so that Tony could have room and Tony laid down next to him.

"I love you Tony," Steve said cuddling up to Tony. Tony smile and kissed his head, "I love you to, now go to sleep…tomorrow I'm going to work on getting some meat on your bones."


End file.
